


The world as he knew it

by CourtOfBooksAndFandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, it's really short sorry, kind of angst, kind of the school for good and evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtOfBooksAndFandoms/pseuds/CourtOfBooksAndFandoms
Summary: Simon wasn’t naïve. He knew that there were two schools. He knew that one day he would be taken to the other school to be some dominant’s little bitch. He just didn’t think it would be so soon. Realistically, he had known his fate since the moment he turned 13 and was sent to this place, but knowing your life only had one path and setting out on it were altogether different things.Of course, he’d fallen into the same trap as so many before him, believing he was different in some way. That he’d be the one who finished his education, the one who was his own person instead of someone else's. How stupid. There was no escape.





	The world as he knew it

Simon wasn’t naïve. He knew that there were two schools. He knew that one day he would be taken to the other school to be some dominant’s little bitch. He just didn’t think it would be so soon. Realistically, he had known his fate since the moment he turned 13 and was sent to this place, but knowing your life only had one path and setting out on it were altogether different things. 

Of course, he’d fallen into the same trap as so many before him, believing he was different in some way. That he’d be the one who finished his education, the one who was his own person instead of someone else's. How stupid. There was no escape. 

\------- 

“Lewis! If you’re going to daydream do it after you take the pie out of the oven, not before.” Simon snapped back to life and observed the rising black smoke with mounting dismay. His partner, Alec, was waving away the smoke and sending him his signature glare. Oops. 

“Boys, boys, boys.” Monsieur Fabrice shook his head at them. “How do you expect to care for your dominant if you can’t even make a simple dish!? I am very disappointed in you.” Simon hung his head in shame and saw Alec doing the same out of the corner of his eye. They mumbled apologies and suffered Fabrice's stern look and irritated tutting. 

“I expect this counter to be sparkling before-” his reprimand was cut off by the entry of a representative of the other school clearing his throat harshly and pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. 

“You know why I'm here.” Their teacher nodded after bowing low to the ground. 

“Who are you here for?” Simon had seen this happen hundreds of times since his first year. As a result, he knew that they were always taken in pairs. He knew that they were taken to meet their intended. And he knew that their life as an individual was over from the moment their name was called from the piece of paper in that man’s hands. What none of this could prepare him for, however, was what happened next. 

The room was completely still, the sound of his breathing impossibly loud. The man cleared his throat again. 

“Alec Lightwood.” A glance to the side declared that the boy had gone pale as ash. “And Simon Lewis.” 

Simon's world ended. 

\------- 

Time was a blur. He vaguely remembered being frog marched from the classroom alongside Alec and being checked over – checking that he was still a virgin, still perfect for his new life partner to abuse. He stifled a sob and sank deeper into the leather of his seat as they crossed the long bridge connecting the two schools. To his utter shock, Alec squeezed his hand and muttered in his ear. 

“We only have each other now. Be safe and try to find me. We'll go from there.” Simon nodded his agreement as the two were taken out of the car and separated, looking back for as long as he could see the boy that an hour ago was his worst enemy, now his only alley. 

\------- 

There was a boy waiting – a man. The officials handed him over and the guy’s hands snaked in to hold his waist and pull him flush against himself. 

“I’m Jace – Simon, right.” Not trusting himself to speak, Simon nodded hesitantly. 

“Don’t be afraid – I'll take care of you.” He whispered in his ear. “You’ll want for nothing.” 

Simon closed his eyes and wished himself somewhere – anywhere – else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment - i love learning about your views!!  
Thanks,  
The author..  
P.S. Should i do an epilogue to 'Arranged marriage to a prat' or dive straight into another Harry Potter fic first?  
xx


End file.
